falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Two Skies cave
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =Two Skies cave terminal |footer = The cave's interior }} The Two Skies cave is a location in Zion Canyon in 2281. It is found directly west of the Old Rockville Bridge. Layout Upon entering the cave, the path forks off to the left and right. The left path is an instant dead end, however, with nothing of value or note in it. The right path leads down a small slope; there is a tripwire attached to two concealed shotgun traps at the bottom of the slope, where it splits into two paths - straight ahead, or right. Going straight ahead goes around a left-hand turn to an electrified door. With a Repair skill of 50, the door can be disabled by blowing up the electrical box on the fence to the left hand side of the door. There is also a computer that can be hacked into. This leads directly to the survivalist's chamber. If the door is unable to be opened, turning right at the fork leads down another slope into a medium sized room with another slope on the right, leading down into some water. The water is a submerged section of cavern. Without a rebreather, there are a few points to surface for air, emerging into a large cavern. The cavern is largely devoid of anything of interest, except for a door on the western edge of it. There are mines in front of the door. The door is locked (average). Beyond the door is the chamber formerly inhabited by the survivalist. The chamber itself is broken into three sections. Near the south-east entrance (where the chamber is entered from the submerged section), there is a campfire and a small shelf with a campfire sack. A raised platform has several beds and a shelf with a hidden survivalist cache; another campfire sack is underneath the platform, next to the front ramp. Behind the platform is another area. Another terminal can be found, with journal entries for the years 2083, 2084, and 2095. Besides the computer, the area also has a reloading bench, several explosives crates, a footlocker, and a shelf with a few boxes. The top box has a few bobby pins. The north side of the chamber leads to the exit. With Melee Weapons or Unarmed skill of 50, the generator can be forcibly disabled. The other option is to hack the computer. (Note: other methods such as explosives or shooting it removes the option to interact with the generator.) Notable loot * 1 of 6 Survivalist hidden caches is located in this cave with a copious amount of survival gear. Notes As with most caves, there are numerous traps hidden throughout the cave. The cave also has a unique trap: an electrified door. A terminal (average) on one side can be used to turn off the electricity by selecting "yes" after hacking the terminal. If approached from the other side of the door, there is a generator that can be destroyed to deactivate the electricity. Appearances The Two Skies cave appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Bugs * The location will not show up as a marker on the compass. Gallery Survivalist_hidden_cache_Two_Skies_cave.jpg|Survivalist hidden cache Category:Honest Hearts locations Category:Zion Valley caves ru:Пещера Ту-Скайз de:Two Skies Höhle uk:Печера Ту-Скайз